elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruma Camoran
|Base ID = }} Ruma Camoran is an Altmer, and a member of the Mythic Dawn. She is the daughter of Mankar Camoran and sister of Raven Camoran. She is first encountered during the Hero's mission to steal the Mysterium Xarxes. She is first sighted at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon in the Lake Arrius Caverns. She will ask the Hero to sacrifice an Argonian named Jeelius to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn. Once the Hero attempts to steal the Xarxes, Ruma and the rest of the cult will attack, possibly ending in her death. She will appear once again in Paradise, accompanied by her brother Raven Camoran, and will escort the Hero to her father, Mankar Camoran, in Carac Agaialor. After a speech she will attack alongside the rest of her family. Because Mankar's paradise grants immortality to all its faithful, Ruma will return and resume attacking the Hero until Mankar is killed and Paradise is destroyed along with all the Mythic Dawn inside. Dialogue Dagon Shrine "You have come to dedicate yourself to Lord Dagon's service. This pact must be sealed with red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies. Take up the dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as pledge of your own life's blood, which shall be his in the end." :I will slay the sacrifice. "Lord Dagon thirsts for red-drink. Sate him." :No, I will not kill for you. "Then Lord Dagon shall drink your blood instead." (If approached again after agreeing to slay the sacrifice) "You must slay the sacrifice to bind yourself fully to Lord Dagon's service. Lord Dagon thirsts for blood." (After slaying the sacrifice) "Well done. You are now a member of the Order of the Mythic Dawn, one of the Chosen. Your life belongs to Lord Dagon." (If approached again) "Welcome, brother. You are one of the Chosen now." :Mankar Camoran "The Master knows the secret mind of Lord Dagon. Ge speaks with Him and teaches us from His holy book, the Mysterium Xarxes. You are fortunate indeed, to have heard the Master preach at your initiation!" :Mysterium Xarxes "Lord Dagon wrote it with his own hand, and gave it to the Master as a sign of His favor. None but the Master may touch it or read from it. You were fortunate to have heard the Master read from its sacred pages." :Time of Cleansing "It's very near, don't worry. We await only the Master's word before we throw open the gates to Oblivion. When Lord Dagon himself walks the earth, our victory will be complete. He will rule over Tamriel and the Mythic Age will be restored." "The time of Preparation is almost over." Paradise "You did not expect to see me again, did you? You have no grasp of the power that my father has at his command. You think you can stop stop us? Mehrunes Dagon will walk upon Tamriel for the first time since the Mythic Age, and our victory will be complete. Come, my father is waiting to welcome you to Carac Agaialor." (If approached again) "Why do you delay? Do you fear to face Mankar Camoran himself? As well you should. Come, my father is waiting to welcome you to Carac Agaialor.""'' Conversations Dagon Shrine Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "Praise be!" Harrow: "Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "The Dragon Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings! Praise be to your Brothers and Sisters! Great shall be their reward in Paradise!" Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "Praise be!" Harrow: "Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "Hear now the words of Lord Dagon. "When I walk the earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other Mortals forever." "As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed; the timid shall be cast down; the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon."" Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be!" Harrow: "So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "Your reward, Brothers and Sisters! The time of Cleansing draws nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!" Harrow: "We have a new Brother who wishes to bind himself to the service of Lord Dagon." Ruma Camoran: "Advance, initiate!" Trivia *Ruma has two reference IDs; one for her while in the Lake Arrius Caverns, and one in Paradise. *According to the Mythic Dawn Commentaries, Ruma originally did not worship Mehrunes Dagon, so she was remade as one who would. **In addition, the Commentaries also say Raven is her fraternal twin. Appearances * de:Ruma Camoran ru:Рума Каморан uk:Рума Каморан Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Oblivion: Mythic Dawn Members Category:Oblivion: Camoran Dynasty Members